Many storage systems may implement data replication and/or other redundancy data access techniques for data loss protection and non-disruptive client access. For example, a first computing device may be configured to provide clients with primary access to data stored within a first storage device and/or other storage devices. A second computing device may be configured as a backup for the first computing device in the event the first computing device fails. Data may be replicated from the first computing device to the second computing device. In this way, the second computing device can provide clients with access to replicated data in the event the first computing device fails.
One type of replication is asynchronous replication. When the first computing device receives an operation from a client device, the first computing device transmits a replication of the operation to the second computing device for execution. Irrespective of whether the second computing device has executed the replicated operation, the first computing device will transmit an acknowledgment of successful performance of the operation to the client device once the first computing device has executed the operation.
Another type of replication is synchronous replication, which provides a greater level of data protection guarantees, such as a zero recovery point objective (RPO). This is because the first computing device does not transmit the acknowledgment until the operation has been executed by the first computing device and the replication operation has been executed or acknowledged by the second computing device. In this way, two copies of data and/or metadata resulting from the operation are maintained before the client receives acknowledgment that the operation was successful.